Friendly Advice
by LilStarWriter
Summary: Buzz and Jessie are finally together, but they are still secretly scared of losing eachother. When they each ask a friend for advice, things get a little crazy. MajorBuzz/Jessie minorWoody/Dolly. T for safety!
1. Bein' tall

**I present…my first real multi-chapter story! Yay! Keep in mind that this story is sort of a starter chapter and doesn't really have much to do with the plot because it's more of an intro. I don't really like that, but I'll try to work on that. Sorry. Anyway I hope you all enjoy it, I'll leave some more notes at the bottom. This is kind of a long chapter (for me, anyway).**

**P.S. I've seen stories where the toys can cry and blush, some where they can't, and some where they can only when they have deep emotion. I think I'm going with the third option for this story. They can cry, but only when they are really worked up. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

It was a calm winter day. Snow was falling gently outside and all the houses on the street let off a warm glow from the indoor light. All was peaceful, unless of course you lived in Bonnie's house.

"Bonnie, we have to leave! We're already late!" Her mother shouted from the bottom of the stairs. Her daughter, as well as she, had woken up half an hour later than normal. They were supposed to be at the daycare at that moment, and they still had not left the house.

"I'm coming!" Bonnie hobbled across her room trying to walk and put on her shoe at the same time. She grabbed the matching shoe from a clear crate on her built-in shelf too quickly, and the crate wobbled on the edge, threatening to fall over. Other shoes that were previously in the crate hung on the edge as well. They stayed put for the moment, but Bonnie hadn't even noticed that they had almost toppled over. She was in too much of a hurry.

"Bonnie, sweetie we have to go NOW!" Her mother tried to keep her patience, but under the circumstances it was becoming difficult. She grabbed the car keys and her purse from the counter.

"I'm walking out the door Bonnie!"

Bonnie grabbed her green jacket and tied it around her small waist. She ran across the room to grab her backpack and accidentally kicked her dolls, Jessie and Dolly, against a wall underneath her shelves.

"Sorry Dolly and Jessie! Igottagoseeyouguyslaterbye!" Bonnie hurriedly shouted her goodbyes to her toys and slammed the door behind her, running downstairs and to the car. The force from the door shutting caused the plastic crate to topple over on Jessie and Dolly and the shoes fell on top of it, trapping the toys inside.

The crate was upside town and covered in all kinds of heavy shoes. Dolly luckily remained standing because of her short stature. But because Jessie was extremely tall for a toy, the crate smacked her on the head when it trapped them, and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

Dolly gasped and started pounding on the plastic with her felt fists, yelling for help. Woody ran right over and tried to free the rag doll, whose eyes had just begun to fill with tears of worry and fright. Her look of desperation pained his heart. The other toys came to life and ran over to her, trying to turn the crate over. But the weight of the shoes on top made it too heavy for the toys with decent arms lift it.

"Buzz! We need your help!" Woody shouted. The space ranger remained frozen on top of Bonnie's bed where he had been left. He had had a clear view of what happened, and it had seemed to move in slow motion.

_Jessie. Hurt...trapped in a box. Hust badly. This can't be happening. It just can't be-_

"BUZZ!"

Buzz snapped out of his state of shock and sprang into action. He jumped off the bed onto the tea party table, front flipped onto the top of one of the chairs, and launched himself toward the top of the box. He collided with it and in one smooth motion knocked the shoes off, grabbed the side of it without losing momentum, and turned the crate on its side, freeing Dolly and Jessie. He grabbed his cowgirl and carried her quickly back to the top of the bed. The toys immediately rushed to see if she was alright.

"Alright break it up. There's no need to form a crowd." Woody told the toys that had already begun to climb up the bed. "She'll need space, so just leave her alone for a bit." He explained, as to avoid hurt feelings.

The toys retreated, still worried about their unconscious friend, but spread about the room as instructed. All except for Dolly, whose shoulders were slightly shaking andsad against the end of the bed. She had her back turned to the others.

"Dolly?" Woody walked to the rag doll and placed a hand on her shoulder. "You okay?" She wasn't one to get upset often. She usually remained calm in situations like these, so her reaction worried him.

She tried to gain ahold of herself. "Y-yeah. I'm fine." Her shoulders had stopped shaking but tears were still present in her eyes. She tried to manage a watery smile, but the cowboy could not be fooled.

"No offense Doll, but you're not a very good liar." Woody joked. Dolly laughed, feeling a bit better being in the presence of her cowboy friend. "You gonna be okay?" He continued.

Dolly took a deep breath. "I'll be okay. I-I'm just…a little shaken up. It all happened so fast… and then we were trapped and Jessie got hurt and we couldn't get out and-"

Woody embraced her in a warm hug, trying to comfort her. He wasn't very good with words, so he hoped a hug would help. Dolly relaxed into his arms, and calmed herself down. She didn't lose her cool often; she knew Woody had probably never seen her publicly do so. She exhaled and pulled away with a genuine smile.

"Thanks cowboy."

Woody returned the smile. "No problem. Let's go check on Jessie."

Buzz hopped onto Bonnie's green bedspread and propped Jessie up against a pillow. He took her hat off and gently undid the tight braid. Her headache would be bad enough without extra help from her hairstyle.

Her hair fell in her face and even in her unconscious state Buzz was taken aback by her beauty. The cowgirl never ceased to amaze him without even trying. He snapped out of it, realizing the more important situation at hand. Woody and Dolly climbed up the side of the bed and joined him.

"How is she?" Woody asked, then immediately followed with another question. "Have you tried waking her yet?"

"Not yet. I undid her hair" Buzz said, and quickly finished up his explanation as Woody began to shake her shoulder.

"Jessie? Jess, it's me." Woody spoke after Buzz had finished. He gently shook her shoulder. He repeated himself a few times, but the cowgirl's eyes remained shut. He sighed, and moved to let Buzz give it a try. Dolly took the worried cowboy's hand silently.

"Jessie? Can you hear me? Please wake up." Buzz pleaded with the silent girl. He continued for a few minutes, and her eyes finally fluttered open. Buzz, Woody, and Dolly sighed with relief. Woody squeezed the felt doll's hand.

"W-what? Huh?" Jessie asked, confused about what had happened. She tried to sit up before Buzz pushed her back down, insisting she stay the way she was. They quietly explained what had happened before Woody and Dolly left to tell everyone she was okay. Buzz stayed with her and she remained quiet for a moment. To his surprise, she laughed out of the blue.

"I guess that's what I get for bein' tall." She laughed, and looked at Buzz, who smiled back. "Thanks for savin' me space ranger."

"My pleasure Jessie" He responded, glad she was awake. He placed a kiss on her forehead. Jessie tried to stay awake, wanting to soak in every bit of the moment. But her headache swiftly caused her eyelids to flutter closed again and she fell asleep peacefully in his strong arms.

**First chapter is done! Thank goodness. Please, PLEASE review; reviews make my day and make me a better writer. So even if you didn't like it, let me know! This first chapter doesn't fall exactly into the rest of the plot, so don't be surprised when you read the next chapter. But I promise it isn't just random, it does tie in pretty nicely. I just want to make the point that the entire story isn't about this chapter, which you guys will figure out soon enough. Review, and I may post chapter 2 tomorrow. Be aware that there is Woody/Dolly in this fic. Just throwing that out there if there are any die-hard Bo Peep fans that hate Dolly. (But honestly, who could hate Dolly?) I talk too much. Whatever. Bye Y'all! **

**-Mandy**


	2. Shelved

**Y'all…are awesome. I checked my email the day after I posted and I had 23 emails about this story, and it made me very happy. :D The time frame for this story is about six months after toy story three (I forgot to mention that before). **

**Crystal does not belong to me. She is an original character of Cerulean Pen's. She's a fairy that lives with the toys in Bonnie's house and makes appearances in many of Cerulean's stories. Go read them. They're really good, promise. (Thanks for letting me borrow her! This lovely author is also the reason why I'm currently obsessed with Woody/Dolly)**

**Here's the next, chapter, I hope y'all enjoy it!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jessie woke up without a headache, which made her extremely happy. She felt as if she had just taken a short nap, not been knocked unconscious and trapped in a box. It took her a moment to realize that she wasn't in the same place that she fell asleep. In fact, she wasn't quite sure where she was. Sitting up slowly, Jessie rubbed her eyes and tried to figure out her surroundings while thinking about what had happened.

_I don't remember much after the crate falling. I hope Dolly is okay though; She and I have gotten closer over the past few months, I'd be upset if she got hurt. But she should be okay alright because Buzz got us out…he saved us…where is he? _

"Feeling better?"

Jessie's rambling thoughts were interrupted by a familiar voice. She looked for the source and found Buzz sitting at her feet. He smiled at her confused expression.

"Buzz where are we?"

"We're just on top of the shelves here in Bonnie's room. We all decided it was better if we kept you out of reach of Bonnie while you recover from…the incident." Buzz explained.

Jessie looked out from the shelf and saw the rest of the toys going about their usual business. Bonnie had not returned home yet, and they were enjoying their time to themselves. She wished she was with them, running around and having fun. Buzz waited for her to respond.

"Buzz…I think that is so stupid." The cowgirl retorted back, finally taking her eyes off the toys below them. Buzz's surprised expression clearly showed his want for more information, so she continued.

"It ain't a big deal that I got hit in the head. I'm fine now and that's all that matters, so why in the big blue sky should I be shut up on a shelf?" Jessie demanded. She wasn't quite angry, more confused; This felt more like a punishment than help. "And who is 'we'?"

Buzz stared at the cowgirl, his expression unreadable. Jessie thought she may have angered him until he spoke in a calm voice.

"'We' consists of Woody, me, Dolly, and Bullseye if you want to count him." Buzz said, "You won't be up here for a long time, just until you feel better. We don't want you to be permanently damaged."

Jessie didn't speak for a moment, just stared out at the happy toys on the floor. _They _weren't stuck up on a shelf where they couldn't have fun. Her confusion began to turn to slight annoyance.

"Buzz, Bonnie ain't gonna hurt me. I think you're bein' way too overprotective and stuff. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna go find Bullseye." Jessie attempted to move from the high shelf, but Buzz grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"No Jess, you have to stay here." It wasn't like she could get down without his help anyways, but he continued to hold on to her. "It's a mutual decision."

"Mutual except with the one that you're decidin' about!" Jessie shouted. She wasn't just annoyed now, she was angry that they had made a decision concerning her without even talking to her about it. Isn't that the first thing they should've done?

"We all knew it was the best choice Jessie! You just need a break!" Buzz started to raise his voice. "You're staying up here whether you want to or not!"

Jessie couldn't understand why he would want to put her away where he couldn't see her. Didn't he want to be with her? Her mind began to jump to conclusions.

"Why do you really want me up here B-buzz?" Her anger had made her accept what she thought of as the worst-case scenario, and her voice started to shake. "D-do you just want to put me away so you d-don't have to deal with me anymore? So you don't h-have to save me…or so you can m-meet another dol- "

"**I'm scared of losing you!"** Buzz shouted, shaking her shoulders. His sudden outburst silenced Jessie and they were both quiet for a moment. His eyes were to the ground but his hands were still on her shoulders. Jessie's eyes were still prickled with the tears that had appeared when she had been shouting.

"Jess…I have come so close to losing you too many times." Buzz spoke, but still stared at the ground. "I just wanted to make sure I wouldn't come that close again. I don't want to get rid of you or meet another doll. I just…wanted to make sure you'd be alright."

Silence enveloped them for the next few minutes. Jessie felt horrible for even thinking her pervious thoughts, much less accusing Buzz of them. She was about to speak when the toys heard a car pull in and Bonnie run into the house.

Buzz looked to Jessie as the toys scattered to their original spots. He looked as if he were about to say something, but at the last minute jumped to the floor and fell inanimate as Bonnie opened the door. Jessie was out of sight on the top shelf and curled into a ball as silent tears fell down her face.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

A few hours later, it was dark outside and Bonnie was fast asleep with some of her toys in bed with her. She hadn't left her bedroom since returning home; she and her mother had eaten at a restaurant on their way back from Sunnyside and had come home later than normal. Bonnie's mom came in to check on her daughter. She tucked an extra blanket around her daughter before kissing her cheek and leaving the bedroom.

Of course Bonnie had searched for Jessie before bedtime, but she had just assumed that the cowgirl had been misplaced and soon grew too tired to keep looking. Jessie remained at the top of the shelf, alone and upset with herself. Buzz had simply been afraid of losing her. She had the same hidden fear for him as well. But she couldn't take back her harsh words, and replaying them in her mind brought fresh tears to her eyes. And now she was alone in the dark…hidden from sight.

A soft, vibrating sound caused Jessie to lift her head. She gasped when she saw a small fairy floating next to her. She was skinny with long blond hair that had individual crystals in the locks. Her wings beat at the rhythm of a hummingbird, and her ice blue eyes matched the color of the dress she was wearing. Jessie knew her as Crystal, the fairy that the toys had gotten to know quite well over the past months, but she had never had a genuine conversation with her.

"Hi." The fairy spoke softly, breaking the silence. "Sorry if I scared you."

"No no, it's fine." Jessie said, trying to wipe away her tears. Sitting next to the gorgeous fairy, she was suddenly self-conscious of her appearance. She wasn't quite sure what else to say.

Crystal continued to float in the air for a moment. "Mind if I join you? You looked a bit lonely up here."

"Of course you can. That's mighty kind of you." Jessie replied with a small smile.

_Anything to keep me from bein' alone in the dark._

Crystal seated herself on the edge of the shelf next to Jessie. Both of their legs dangled in the air.

"I heard that something happened…with you and Buzz earlier." Crystal said quietly. She hoped that she wasn't being too nosy.

Thankfully, Jessie didn't think she was. "Yeah. We kind of got in a fight. Well more of me yelling at him for being…thoughtful and caring." Jessie's shame was evident in her voice.

Crystal thought for a moment. She knew that Jessie had gotten hurt, and that Buzz, Woody, and Dolly had decided to keep her on the shelf for a bit, so the story pieced itself together in her mind.

Jessie continued "And he said that he was afraid of losing me…and then I felt like such a mean person because I yelled at him and he was just being nice and maybeIfeelthesameway…" Her words ran together as she tried to blink away her tears. She hated that she was getting so emotional, especially in front of someone she didn't know very well.

Crystal patted he shoulder. "It's okay Jessie. I know for a fact that he's not upset with you."

"You do?" Jessie asked, "Did he say something?"

"While Bonnie was in the bathroom, he told Woody that you were upset." Crystal said, "He said he shouldn't have put you up here and that he felt bad. But he definitely wasn't mad at you."

Jessie felt comforted by the fact.

"Thanks for tellin' me that." Jessie smiled at Crystal who broke into a wide grin. It was nice to talk to the cowgirl, to make a new friend.

She and the fairy continued to talk for half an hour about life with Bonnie, the other toys, and other various things. Jessie was happy for the company; it would have been a lonely night if Crystal hadn't come to see her.

After a quick hug, Crystal fluttered off of the shelf, leaving Jessie tired from all the day's craziness. She fell asleep feeling content, and hoping that everything would work out soon.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**This did NOT turn out how I thought it would. There's a lot more drama than I planned, but I hope y'all liked it. I'll hopefully have it tie in with my other ideas I have for this story. I had a basic layout for this story, but I think I'm just going to wing it now. I think I write better that way. Review please! Thanks again to Cerulean Pen for letting me use Crystal. I'll update soon!**

**-Mandy**


	3. Unintentional Help

**Here's the next chapter. Again, didn't really turn out the way I planned. But I suppose it worked out okay. It's shorter than normal (I think), but the next one will be longer. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Jessie woke up around noon the next day, still up on the shelf. Memories from the night before came back into her mind, and she was glad that she had talked to Crystal. But despite her conversation with her the night before, Jessie still felt upset about her fight with Buzz. She wanted nothing more than to work it out.

Bonnie was still getting ready to go to Sunnyside, layering multi-colored necklaces around her neck to complete her outfit. Buzz and Crystal were the only ones on the bed; other toys were in various places, showing that Bonnie had been too tired to put them away after searching for Jessie the night before.

Bonnie grabbed a chair from her tea party table and stood on it so she could reach a necklace on her top shelf that she wanted to wear. She was too short to be able to see, so she let her hand roam about the shelf. Jessie saw the little girl's hand come closer to her.

"I know you're up here somewhere…" Bonnie muttered to herself. She stopped when she felt something soft and covered in cloth. Curious, she wrapped her chubby fingers around it and brought Jessie down from the shelf. The surprise on her face illustrated her confusion as well as her shock.

"Jessie? What were you doing up there?" Bonnie asked to the lifeless doll. Jessie's hair was still down from when Buzz had unbraided it, and Bonnie knew for a fact she hadn't put the cowgirl up on the shelf or taken her hair out. But Bonnie forgot about the puzzling situation when she saw that the necklace she had been searching for was wrapped around the cowgirl's boot, and her short attention span took over.

"Oh, yay!" Bonnie said, unwinding the piece of jewelry and setting Jessie on her bed. She hung the dangling necklace around her neck and after saying her usual goodbyes, shut the door to her bedroom as she walked downstairs to find her mom.

The toys waited until they heard the car pull out of the driveway before coming to life. Many of the toys on the floor started pulling games out from under the bed, others grabbed books, and some simply talked to one another, enjoying precious time without human presence.

Jessie stood up and brushed off her jeans. She thought she heard Crystal talking to someone, so she turned around to say hello. She turned around and found herself next to Buzz, Crystal near him. Crystal blushed and fluttered off of the bed, leaving Buzz and Jessie alone.

It was awkwardly silent for a moment, neither toy knowing what to say. Below them all the other toys went about their day oblivious to Buzz and Jessie up on the bed. Jessie bit her lip and brushed a piece of hair out of her face. The two continued to remain silent.

Buzz took a step toward her. "Jessie, I-"

He didn't get to finish because the cowgirl threw herself onto him, embracing him in a hug. He was startled at first, but hugged her back after a moment; His strong, plastic arms around her thin, cotton ones.

"Buzz," She whispered, almost inaudibly, still hugging him. "I am so, so sorry. Forgive me…please"

"You have nothing to be sorry for." He ran his fingers through her yarn hair, and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

She scoffed at him "I have plenty to be sorry for." She paused for a moment. "Please please forgive me." Her voice was weighed with shame.

Buzz pulled away from her, but still kept his hands on her shoulders. "Of course you're forgiven Jessie. But only if you can forgive me for being such a jerk."

Jessie smiled. "I beg to differ with that statement. I think that what you did was mighty kind, even if I didn't think it at the time." She said "But I forgive you."

Buzz smiled, and kissed her lightly on the cheek. He brushed her hair out of her emerald eyes.

"Buzz?" She asked quietly

"Yeah, Jess?"

"I don't want you to ever be afraid of losing me. Okay?" She looked the space ranger in the eyes, unable to read his expression.

"Jess, I'm only going to agree to that if you promise the same about me." He said "I know that you've lost a lot, but don't ever worry about losing me. I'm always gonna be here for you."

Jessie's eyes widened with shock. She had no idea how Buzz could've known she was scared of losing him too. The only person she had really told was Crystal.

_Wait…_

It clicked in her head that maybe Crystal had talked to Buzz a bit too. She wasn't sure if she should be mad about that or not. But at that moment Buzz pulled Jessie in toward him, and the two shared a long passionate kiss. Her arms hooked around his neck and his circled around her waist. And at that moment, everything felt perfect for Jessie and Buzz.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few feet away behind a bed post, Crystal hovered in the air watching Buzz and Jessie on the bed. She hoped that they would make up, otherwise there was going to be some real heavy guilt haunting her. When they started to kiss, she smiled and flew down to the floor to give them some privacy.

"Wow Crystal, you're not really one to meddle in other people's business." Slink said, walking over to the fairy, trying to hide a smile. He knew she had helped in resolve Buzz and Jessie's problem.

Crystal grinned "I suppose not. But should it really be called meddling if it works? I prefer 'unintentional help'"

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**I didn't know I was going to bring Crystal back in this chapter, but then again, you never know what can happen. In case you didn't get it, Crystal told Buzz that Jessie was afraid of losing him as well as she being upset over her accusations. But hopefully you could tell that from the story. Review please, please please! Thanks to those who already did too! I'll update soon. :D**


	4. Relationship Graph

**Big thanks to those who have repeatedly reviewed, reviews make me so happy! Reeves3, Cerulean Pen, Supa Supa Bad Truly Moves, krystal-clearxo, lilo, and WickedSweet123 (I hope I got everyone). This is the chapter where things start falling into my original idea more. As y'all know, the first few chapters were kind of written on a whim, and this was going to be my original starting point. But I like the beginning I whipped up :-) More notes at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

The sun had started to set behind the snowy clouds and Jessie wandered around the room, lost in thought. It had been a week since she and Buzz had made up from their big fight. And she felt like nothing had changed. She hadn't even seen the space toy all day. Weren't people in relationships supposed to be with each other?

She caught sight of him walking towards her. He hadn't noticed her yet, so she jumped behind one of the chair legs around Bonnie's tea table. As he passed her by she jumped on his back, knocking him over and pinning him to the ground.

"Howdy Ranger" She said with a smirk, seeing his surprised reaction.

"H-hey Jess." Buzz stuttered. The cowgirl had caught him completely off guard, and he had started stuttering again. _Smooth, Buzz._

She didn't speak right away, just looped her fingers through his, just happy to be with him. He was equally happy to see her; the stress of the day had kept him from doing so. He thought maybe she had gotten distracted or something, because she wasn't talking. Longing to hear her voice again, he worked up the courage to speak.

"Is there something that you wanted?" He asked, filled with what he thought was confidence.

Jessie blinked. She hadn't wanted anything in particular, just to spend time with him. What Buzz thought was courage came off as cold, as if he wanted Jessie to leave. But it was clear that Buzz didn't really understand her motive for tackling him. She sighed and got off of him, brushing off her hands on her pants.

"No…I guess not" She said, disappointment ringing in her voice.

Buzz stood up, noticing the change in her voice "Jess…are you alright?" he asked. Something wasn't right.

Jessie exhaled, deciding maybe it was a good idea to tell him her feelings. After all, they were together why shouldn't she tell him?

"Yeah…well actually lately-"

"BUZZ! I need your help NOW!"

Woody's voice rang out from underneath Bonnie's bed. Buzz groaned. Could the cowboy have picked a worse time?

"In a minute Woody!" Buzz called back.

"BUZZ we need you NOW! A toy is stuck behind a box and can't get out!"

Buzz sighed. "We'll talk later okay Jess?" Before the cowgirl could respond he kissed her hand and ran off under the bed.

Jessie sighed as he ran off and climbed up on Bonnie's tea table. She found Dolly sitting on it alone, playing with her buttons.

"Howdy Dolly." She greeted the ragdoll, "What are you doin' up here all alone?"

"Just thinking about stuff" Dolly responded.

Jessie took a seat next to her. They were quiet for a few minutes before Jessie broke the silence.

"Doll, mind if I ask you some advice?" Jessie asked.

"Sure, go for it." Dolly responded.

Jessie took a deep breath "Buzz and I…well I just figured we'd be closer by now."

Dolly was confused "Closer like…physically or emotionally?"

Jessie felt her cheeks heat up "Oh! Well I meant emotionally but I…I guess I wouldn't mind physically either."

"Well I don't know if I should give you advice about physically, because that's all you and him" Dolly said "But I guess I could help you out with emotionally. What exactly bothers you?"

"It's like, like we're on one of those graphs that go up and down. One day I'll feel like I'm really close to him, like when we made up last week. We were together a lot and he wasn't nervous or anything. And that would be a high point on the graph."

"You're relationship graph?" Dolly smiled.

"Yeah, yeah it's a stupid analogy." Jessie smiled back. "But it makes sense. And today and yesterday just feel like low points. I always have to ask him to be with me, not the other way around. It seems like Buzz has been avoiding me, and he's getting nervous around me again. It's like all we've been through hasn't changed a thing."

"So you just want Buzz to-?"

"I don't want to lose what we've worked so hard to get" She said, spilling all her emotions into one sentence. She wasn't one to usually do that; She wasn't one to even talk about her emotions often, as Dolly had figured out in their months together.

Dolly pondered that thought for a moment, before trying to carefully word her thought. She didn't want Jessie to get the wrong idea.

"Well, since you're the one that always puts forward effort to do stuff with him, maybe you should just spend some time doing stuff without him. You know, not like break up or see other people, but just chill out for a bit." Dolly suggested "Not forever, of course."

Jessie thought about it, but not the way Dolly had meant for her to. _I should ignore Buzz? I dunno…_

But as she thought about it more, the more it made sense to her.

_I __am __always the one who approaches him and asks him to do stuff. He just goes with it. Maybe he just needs to see that if I don't approach him, then we're never together, and that he needs to put in some effort._

With a simple plan already formulating in her mind, Jessie knew that this was the _perfect _idea.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Oh my…this could go very wrong couldn't it? :D But of course nobody in the toy universe knows that. Not particularly proud of this chapter, (partially because there was no real Buzz/Jessie) but it was necessary so, yeah. School is sucking the life out of me (I could go on and on about it…), so sorry if updates get slow. Anyways I'll update soon. Keep the reviews coming please!**


	5. Always the Hair

**Disclaimer: I don't own Toy Story, as much as I want to.**

**My internet crashed right when I was going to post this, so sorry for the delay. I re-wrote this a couple times, because I wanted to make sure the dialogue was believable. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The sun had set an hour ago, but Bonnie was sleeping over at another girl's house so the toys continued to roam about the room. Buzz crawled out from under the bed, eager to find his cowgirl. He had only seen her when she had tackled him, and considering he had to run off so quickly, he felt bad just leaving her there. He saw her walking around the corner of the bed and called her name

"Jess! Jessie!" Buzz called.

But it seemed as if the cowgirl had not heard. But they were only two feet away from each other, and she must have heard him. Nevertheless she walked around the bed oblivious to Buzz.

Buzz started to run after her, but someone grabbed his arm and pulled him back under the bed. Angrily he looked for the source and found Woody.

"What Woody?" He asked impatiently.

"Have you even thought about where you're going to hide this?" He asked, pointing to what he and Buzz had been secretly working on for the past two days "Buzz when I agreed to help you I didn't know that you were this unprepared."

"I hadn't thought that far." Buzz admitted. "I didn't think we would finish today, until you made me come back when I was in the middle of talking to Jessie"

"Buzz, there was no way I was going to spend another day working on this. And you know you're happy that we finished today." Woody retorted

Buzz groaned. "Fine, I am pleased. Thanks for your help, I owe you big time."

"Yeah you do" Woody said "My fingers are completely numb."

"Well maybe I could pay you back by getting you and Dolly alone together."

"Excuse me?" Woody asked, "Dolly and I are mutual leaders of the toys, and our relationship is strictly professional."

"Please Woody, you should see the way she looks at you."

Woody changed the subject quickly "Anyway, where are you going to hide this?"

"The top shelf. I know she won't look there."

Woody nodded. He had been dragged into helping Buzz with this "surprise" for Jessie over the past few days. As annoying as it had been during the process, he knew it was important to Buzz, so against his knee-jerk reaction to decline, he helped.

"Woody can I ask for some advice?"

Buzz's questions brought Woody out of his thoughts "Advice on what?"

"I dunno… I guess I just really want things to go well with Jessie, ya know?" Buzz regretted asking immediately when he saw Woody's face.

"Wait wait wait…Buzz Lightyear, fearless space ranger of Star Command, is asking for girl advice?" Woody couldn't help it. He started laughing.

"Great. Thanks for your help. Bye." Buzz started to walk off leaving the cowboy in a fit of laughter on the floor.

"Wait, Buzz" Woody breathed, getting ahold of himself "It's cool. What exactly do you want advice on?"

"No more laughing, okay?" Buzz said with a serious tone.

"Yeah, yeah" Woody said.

"Well I'm not really sure myself. I guess I just want to keep her interested, not bored. Like you and Bo were always interested in one another." Buzz saw a quick flash of pain across his friends face and was about to apologize when it vanished.

"Are you kidding?" Woody replied "Buzz, she's crazy about you!" He was answered with another serious look from the space ranger. "But I guess I can give you some real advice if you want it.

"Ya gotta be aloof, mysterious…like something she's never seen before. Be spontaneous, but not too crazy. Woody hopped around Buzz waving his hands in the air as he talked "Compliment her every second you get, but don't overdo it. Be sensitive, but don't dissolve into a pile of tears in front of her, because that's weird."

"Um well Woody I don't think you ever did that yourself so maybe I shouldn't-"

"And play with her hair. ALWAYS THE HAIR!" Woody commanded shaking his finger in Buzz's face.

"Okay! I'll play with her hair! But I really just want to make sure we don't lose everything!" Buzz admitted. "I'm not good at this stuff Woody! I don't know what to do or when to do it. And I've waited practically forever to make a move. I just don't want her to find someone else because I didn't do what 'perfect boyfriends' do."

Woody was quiet for a minute. "Honestly Buzz, I have no idea what kept Bo interested in me. I never did the things that "perfect boyfriends" did. But if I could offer you one piece of advice, it'd be this. Spend time with her; don't make her chase after you. Surprise her by asking her to hang out with you, and just cherish the time you have to be with her."

Buzz smiled "I think I'll go with that option. Sounds…tamer."

Woody laughed "That's probably a good idea. And don't forget the hair! They actually like that."

Buzz smiled "Okay, I'll play with her hair sometime soon."

Woody grinned "You know I'm never going to let you live this down right?"

"I figured" Buzz said monotone as they walked out from under the bed, the cowboy laughing to himself.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

**Some random Bo/Woody showed up in this chapter, but so did some random Woody/Dolly. Either way remember this is a Buzz/Jessie centered fic so if you don't like one of those pairings don't let it stop you from reading. Please review! I'll update asap! **


	6. Shadows

**Please check out my playlist for this story. It's on my profile, and the songs inspired me while I was writing. ESPECIALLY THE ONES FOR THIS CHAPTER!**

**This was so hard to write. But I love this chapter. LOVE it. Not sure why because I've probably written better, but I love this chapter so much. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy! **

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

The moon hung low in the dark sky as Buzz walked through the downstairs hallway. He had been looking for Jessie for an hour, and had hardly seen as much as a shadow. No humans were in the house, so he had checked most of the rooms. He thought had seen her once, but she had disappeared quickly and he had lost sight of her.

He walked on, feeling sore from sitting under the cramped bed all day working on her surprise. She had no idea about it, which made it all the better. He ran a list through his head of things he wanted to do with her. He supposed he should ask her on a date eventually, but what was there to do besides watch a movie or talk? And since they already did that so often, he was going to need time to be more creative.

As he turned the corner to the living room he heard voices from behind the loveseat in the corner. He hopped up on the television set to see behind it. He found Jessie playing a card game with Hamm, Slinky, and Mr. Potato Head in the shadows. Among them was monopoly money, coins from Hamm, batteries, and various items for betting. The four toys were hidden so no one could see them. But Jessie's southern drawl was loud enough to be heard from far away.

"Wait, I'm still confused," Jessie said, biting her lip "We bet stuff and whoever wins just gets to keep it forever? That's unfair!"

"You see, this is why we can't let women into our poker night!" Mr. Potato Head said with an annoyed tone. He had explained the rules at least four times. "They're too sensitive to handle the game."

"Excuse me?" Jessie asked, putting her hands on her hips "I don't think yer wife would want me telling her that you said that."

Potato Head was flustered for a moment, before bouncing back "Yeah? Well I don't think your space ranger boyfriend would want me telling him that you're avoiding him."

Buzz's eyes widened.

_Avoiding me?_

That explained a bit.

Jessie's face was covered in pure shock. "What in tarnation makes you think I'm avoiding him?"

Hamm spoke next "If I may butt in here, it is pretty obvious that you are practically hiding from him. I mean, you joined our poker night. You hate poker."

Jessie looked ruffled for a minute before regaining herself. "Well, since I'm clearly not wanted here, I guess I'll just be on my way then." She put her cards down and stood up.

"Now Jessie you know we didn't mean to offend you." Slink said as Hamm quickly snatched up her cards. "It's just clear something's up between you and Buzz. You should go talk to him."

Jessie smiled at the apology. "It's alright Slink. I was never good at poker anyway. I'll see y'all three later." She waved to the guys as she walked off.

"But you had such a good hand!" Hamm said, waving her cards in the air.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Bonnie's dark bedroom was deserted; the only light came from the moon. Toys were spread all over the house that night to take advantage of humans being absent. Jessie crawled her way up to the open window and pulled her knees to her chest. Cold air drifted gently onto her face and blew her braid behind her; she was re-thinking her idea of avoiding Buzz.

_Maybe I'm taking this too far. _

Then she remembered how she had been putting in all the effort lately, and how he seemed to not want to be near her. Annoyance tainted her thoughts.

_Then again…_

But then her memories of him taking her hand in the incinerator, their Paso Doble, saving her from the plastic crate…

_Dammit._

She knocked her head against her knees, trying to make sense of her conflicting thoughts. It was all just too confusing. Forgive? Hold a grudge? Argue? Kiss him more passionately than she ever had? She banged her head twice more.

"You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing that." A familiar voice rang out

Jessie gasped and stood up, losing her balance. Buzz caught her arm and pulled her away from the opening, close to his face. He was covered in shadows, so she couldn't see his eyes. She blushed, then pulled away from his glowing body.

"Thanks for that." She leaned against the edge of the window and stared out, her back to him. She wasn't sure if she was angry with him or not. Contradictory ideas still swarmed in her mind. Jessie closed her eyes, trying to make sense of everything in her head.

The floor creaked in the bedroom. Both toys turned to look for the source but saw no one. They were alone. Jessie turned her head back to the outdoors.

"Jessie, why are you ignoring me?" His voice was slow and calm, and came from behind her.

Jessie opened her eyes again, but didn't look at him. She knew if she did, her forgiving thoughts would immediately win over. And being as stubborn as she was, she had to make sense of her feelings before she lost control of them.

"You haven't figured it out space ranger." Her reply was short, but filled with different emotions. It was a question, but the way she spoke made it sound like a statement.

Buzz sighed and walked over to her, placing his hand on her shoulder. She flinched but didn't shrug it off. Her eyes that were looking off in the distance were covered by her hat.

"Jessie, I have my ideas but I need you to tell me exactly what you're upset about. I may have explored the wonders of the galaxy, but I can't read your mind."

Jessie bit her lip, unsure what to say. If she told him what she was really bothered by, he would think she was a clingy, self-absorbed jerk. If she didn't, she would be stuck with these conflicting emotions forever.

"Jessie, please tell me."

She squeezed her eyes shut, attempting a last effort at trying to understand herself.

_What's wrong with me? I can't even figure out what I'm upset about._

Buzz took her hand off her shoulder in defeat. There was fixing things now if they were this bad. Jessie had made her choice, and it wasn't him. "I'm sorry we lost everything."

Jessie's eyes opened with shock, something clicking in her head immediately.

_That's it._

As she was finally about to speak two hands hit the center of her back. There was no time to react. She went tumbling out the window along with Buzz into the garden lit by the moonlight.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Confession: I had major writers block while writing this. **

**Other confession: I eventually got over it and finished this.**

**I actually really love this chapter. It was hard to write, but after playing with it for about a week I finished it up with this cliffhanger. I really like the mood. I wish I could draw and put this in comic format. It would be so cool with the dark, lightly windy night, not seeing Jessie's eyes under her hat, and Buzz's shadow. Tell me what you think about this chapter in a review please! I'll update soon :-) **

**P.S. Don't forget te playlist on my profile!**


	7. Guilty

**This is very short. Sorry. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

Two toys hid next to the window and heard their friends fall into a bush. They had been the ones that pushed them. A purple haired rag doll immediately regretted her actions.

"Oh no! We shouldn't have done that! Now they could be hurt, or…or dead! Or Jessie could be unconscious again and Buzz could be broken-"

"Dolly! Calm down." Woody said, placing his hands on her shoulders. Her cheeks heated at his touch. "Buzz and Jessie will be fine, they're tough toys. And we aren't up too high."

Dolly still looked uncertain "Remind me again why I decided to help you with this?"

"Because something's up with the two of them. Buzz doesn't come to me for advice often, and Jessie doesn't go to anyone for advice, ever." Woody explained "If we keep them out there long enough, they will resolve things eventually."

Dolly bit her lip, still shocked that she had actually pushed Jessie out the window, and that Woody had pushed Buzz. Their friends hadn't heard them sneak in the room to put into action their semi-violent plan, and everything had gone according to it. Dolly peeked around the window to look outside.

"Oh thank goodness! They're fine Woody. Buzz just carried Jessie onto the porch. Oh look she just pushed him away from her. Yeah she's definitely fine."

"What?" Woody said, stunned "Is she angry or-"

"We should probably let them have some privacy. Besides they'll probably look up here eventually, and we don't want to get caught." Dolly said, back to her logical-thinking self. She grabbed Woody's hand and hopped to the floor with him. They slowly began walking.

"I still can't believe we just did that." Dolly stated in disbelief. "We'll let them in in half an hour right?"

"Yeah. And believe it honey." Woody said, his country accent ringing out "Don't be upset, I'm glad you helped me out. I needed a friend."

_Just a friend. _Dolly thought to herself. _That's all I'll ever be._

Woody stopped suddenly "Wait, what?"

"Huh Woody?"

"You just said something"

"No I didn't"

"Yes you did. I know you did."

Dolly's eyes widened in a panic. He couldn't have heard what she had thought. No, there was no way she mumbled her thoughts without knowing. It wasn't possible.

Woody's eyes stared back at the rag doll, waiting for an answer. He had heard her.

_Oh, damn._

"Um, well, I should… go check on… Totoro…because he had…that cat…and ate it…" Dolly started to walk away, tears prickling her eyes.

"Doll, wait" Woody grabbed her arm, and pulled her back. She risked looking in his brown eyes.

They were surprisingly warm and comforting, not accusing like she had thought they would be. But his expression was unreadable, so she had no idea what to expect until he finally spoke.

"Did you say, that's all you'll ever be-?"

"No" _Maybe if I keep denying it…_

Woody didn't expect the short, clipped answer that he got before he had even finished the sentence. But her answer wasn't going to stop the cowboy.

"Yes you did."

"No, I didn't" She denied again.

""No offense Doll, but you're not a very good liar."

"I don't think I did"

"I'm pretty sure you-"

"So what if I did Woody?" She said, giving up the argument. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. Now let's just pretend it didn't happen and we can be friends, just like you want to."

Silence enwrapped them for a few minutes. Neither knew what to say next.

"Look Dolly" Woody said calmly, wrapping his arm around her shoulder "We both know what's up between us. But we've only been here a few months. I think it'd be best if we just…ya know…took it slow."

Dolly let his comment sink in, finding a silver lining in it. He hadn't rejected her. They weren't together, but their feelings were mutual. And strangely, that was okay for Dolly. For the moment.

"Cowboy, I think that sounds like a good idea."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Painfully…painfully short. But I really wanted the next chapter to be on its own. And I had to post this today because I'm going to post the next one Thursday/Friday before I leave for a youth conference I'm going to for a few days. So…yeah. Can't wait for you guys to read the next chapter…I think it's pretty good. :-) Bye y'all!**


	8. Mended

**I've had multiple snow days to work on this, so I hope y'all like it. :-) Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"_**The perfect words never crossed my mind, cause there was nothing in there but you."**_

_**Signal Fire-Snow Patrol**_

A blur or spiky green leaves greeted Jessie as she fell into some type of shrubbery. The bush had absorbed most of her fall but it still hurt a bit when she made contact with the ground. Everything was blurry, and she had no idea what had happened to her hat.

"Jessie! Jess, are you okay?" Buzz's voice rang out from somewhere near her. Everything was spinning; she had no idea where he was.

"'Mm fine" She mumbled, grabbing her head. Dizziness had overtaken her, and all she could make out were blurs of plants and the nighttime sky.

She heard shuffling and felt strong arms picking her up and carrying her out of the bush and up to the porch. Her head finally stopped with the annoying spinning, and she finally took in what had happened. He set her down on the floor of the porch and knelt by her.

"You…you jerk!" She said, pushing him back. Buzz blinked, clearly confused until she finished "You pushed me out the window!"

"You think I pushed you?" Buzz asked, astounded "That's the stupidest thing I've ever been accused of. Why would I jump out the window with you if I pushed you?"

Jessie opened her mouth, then closed it. It didn't make sense, and from the look on his face she knew he was honest. "I felt someone's hands push me. You were the only other one in the room." Jessie said, replaying the last ten minutes in her head.

"Someone pushed me too. But I thought we were alone. I didn't see-"

It clicked in their heads at the same time.

_The floor creaked._

"Someone was there. Someone had planned to push us out." Jessie said. She didn't get a response. As she continued to review all that had happened she remembered the last thing the space ranger said before they fell.

"Buzz?"

"Jess?"

They spoke at the same time, and awkwardly waited for the other to speak.

"Go first Buzz. I want to hear you."

Buzz spoke calmly, but quickly "Jessie, I love you. And I realize that I've been a jerk. I'm sorry. A lot of stuff will make sense soon, I promise. But I really just want to hear what you're thinking. So please, go ahead."

She warned him that she may take a while.

Buzz smiled "At least you'll be talking to me." A faint spark of forgiveness gleamed in his eyes.

Jessie blushed, and began speaking all the thoughts that had been tangled in her head for what felt like forever.

He meant a lot to her, and still does.

She told him how she felt like he didn't want to see her and how she was the only one putting in effort.

He seemed like he had been avoiding excessively lately.

She had missed him. The real him that she had gotten to know over the years, not the secluded toy she had seen lately.

She had gone to Dolly for advice and that though Dolly hadn't suggested it she thought ignoring him would fix it.

It didn't work, made her feel worse. And guilty.

Poker was _not _the game for her.

She had been so confused.

Silence was all she'd spoken on the windowsill because she didn't know what to say.

She was sorry.

So sorry.

"And I was just…so scared of losing what we had worked for all these years. We worked for a relationship…I didn't want to lose it."

No response.

"Buzz?"

Unexpectedly, his lips pressed against hers.

She was shocked at first, but then closed her eyes and melted against him. Every ounce of an apology was put into that kiss by Buzz, and she countered back with as much forgiveness as she could cram into it. She wrapped her arms around him, not wanting to let go, wanting to stay that way forever. They were oblivious to everything except each other; the cars in the street, the wind blowing her hat onto the porch, the click of the porch door being unlocked from the inside.

Jessie kept kissing him, giving into her simple desires. Their little kisses became more deep, passionate, and forceful. She felt him push her against the wall, and she didn't object, just kept going. They were pressed against each other, and she felt his hand travel up her leg as she let hers explore his chest. They had never been closer.

Several minutes later they both finally pulled away, gasping for breath. Her fingers intertwined with his, and she put her forehead on his shoulder. She couldn't see him because she was looking at the ground.

"Jessica Pride." Her full name that no one ever used. Shivers went down her spine. He took her head off his shoulder so she was looking him in the eye.

"I don't want you to ever, ever think you're going to lose me. Okay? You _never _will, and I'll make sure of that."

Jessie nodded, and pulled him into a tight hug. They stood there for a minute, before Buzz spoke again.

"Remember when you got trapped in the crate, and we got in a fight but made up the next day? What you say to me that day?"

"I-I said don't ever worry about losing me." Jessie recalled. "And you promised that you wouldn't"

"I only agreed to that after you promised the same about me." Buzz reminded her, pulling away from the hug so he could look at her "We both promised to not worry about losing one another."

Jessie smiled "Guess we both broke our promises."

"Guess we did." He said. Another silence followed.

"Buzz?" Jessie asked "You wanna start over with that promise? Since we both broke it, I think it could use some mending." _Cheesy, cheesy, cheesy _she mentally scolded herself.

"I think we were the ones that needed the mending." Buzz said, and Jessie knew it was true. Their relationship had been falling apart lately.

"But now that we are mended, I don't see why we can't start over with that promise."

Jessie knew then that their relationship was perfect again; there was no question about it. She had no doubt in her mind that she and Buzz were going to be okay.

"So we both promise not to worry about losing each other?" She asked, knitting her fingers through his again. "Because it's a bit more trouble than we'd both like to deal with."

"Promise" Buzz said, a smile forming on his face.

And they sealed their promise with another passionate kiss.

**0o0o0o0o0o0  
ITS DONE! I re-wrote this over and over because I wanted it to be good. I hope it lives up to the suspense I've been forcing y'all to deal with. It's not over yet though! I've got a few more chapters to write up before this is over. I'll be gone for several days so that's going to slow my update pace down on this one. But check out my one-shot series **_**When the Humans are Away**_** if you get bored waiting. Thank you all for your reviews, I'll update soon!**


	9. Roses

**Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Woody jumped from the armchair to the door handle. It had been thirty minutes since his random act of violence with Dolly, and they had both agreed to let their friends in after half an hour. Dolly stood next to him on a coat rack of equal height, waiting for him to unlock the door.

Woody glanced through the glass window on the door, and saw Buzz and Jessie locked in a heated embrace.

"Ah! No! We're going out there and stopping them now! No, ugh!" Woody said, scrambling in attempts to unlock the door.

"Woody stop!" Dolly said, knowing the toys on the porch should be left alone. When the cowboy didn't stop his attempts at opening the then-unlocked door, she jumped onto the door knob with too much momentum. They were both knocked to the floor, landing in a tumbled heap. They both broke apart quickly, blush rapidly coloring their cheeks.

"They probably still need some time to work things out." Dolly said, explaining her actions.

"Yeah, I guess." An awkward moment followed his statement. "Ugh, I did NOT want to see that." Woody said, disgusted. "I just lost my appetite for the next month."

"Toys don't eat Woody." Dolly pointed out. "Were they really that bad? I couldn't really see."

"Lucky. They were eating each other's faces." Woody grumbled "And I could only see two of four hands. I'm gonna need to have a talk with the both of them later."

"Aw Woody don't ruin their night." Dolly yawned "Well morning I guess. What time is it?"

"One fifteen. Everyone else is asleep."

"They missed all the action." Dolly said, knowing the other toys would be curious when they saw Buzz and Jessie back together

I guess we should join them." Woody said. The night's events had worn him out.

He held out his arm like an escort "Care to join me?"

Dolly giggled and took his arm "Well thank you, kind sir."

"My pleasure ma'am."

And they disappeared up the stairs, leaving their friends to let themselves in as planned.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Buzz jumped and grabbed the door handle, surprised that it opened without struggle.

"I guess whoever pushed us decided to be nice and unlock the door for us."

Jessie laughed "We'll have to be sure to thank them."

The two toys walked into the warm house, closing and locking the door behind them. Jessie was about to suggest going back up to Bonnie's room when Buzz spoke.

"Jess, wait here in the living room. I'm gonna show you why I've been…distant lately." Buzz said, not quite sure how word it.

Jessie raised her eyebrows. "You're not going to wait for me to fall asleep down here and jump me are you?"

"What? No of course-"

"Kidding Buzz." She said softly, kissing him on the cheek to shut him up. "Go, I'll wait here."

He smiled and jogged up the stairs. Jessie watched him disappear, then plopped down on a pillow and quietly waited for him, her head filled with curiosity. Her heart felt like it would burst from her change of emotions in the last hour or so. But her lack of energy eventually got to her, and she fell asleep on cushion, curled into a small ball.

Buzz returned ten minutes later, carrying the surprise that he and Woody had been working on for the past few days. Jessie was finally going to see it, and he hoped her reaction would be a good one. But when he saw the cowgirl sleeping peacefully on the pillow, he couldn't bring himself to wake her. He hid the present for Jessie behind the television and joined her on the pillow. She didn't wake at his touch, but curved herself into him. They fell asleep peacefully in each other's arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Bullseye flopped down the stairs around seven in the morning, looking for something fun to do. None of the other toys were up, but why should that stop him? It was going to be a fun day!

He stopped when he saw Buzz and Jessie sleeping on a pillow next to the couch. Were they there last night too? He couldn't remember. Maybe he should go wake them up, or just leave them alone. But he wanted someone to play with, so he might as well wake them up. He began trotting over to them when he caught sight of something red behind the TV, losing all interest in waking Jessie.

Bunches of carefully folded red tissue papers were attached to plastic green stems. The stems were clearly made of pipe cleaner and two pipe cleaners had been twisted together to form one stem. It looked as though there were a dozen handmade roses all together.

Bullseye tiptoed over to the roses, sniffing them. They weren't real, but what were they for? He nudged them with his nose, and a small piece of red tissue paper floated to the ground. Bullseye's breath caused it to move across the ground, and this made him happy. He blew it into the air, watching it float across the room before disappearing behind the couch. Bullseye grabbed another piece of tissue paper, ripping the flower without noticing. The paper was blown into the air, and Bullseye pulled out another piece with his teeth before the other one had even hit the ground. The flowers were starting to fall apart.

Soon Bullseye was surrounded by red pieces of tissue paper floating all around him. The excited horse would blow pieces of paper that were close to the ground back up into the air. His game went on for a few more minutes until he reached for another piece of paper and found air. All that was left of the roses was a pile of twisted green pipe cleaners.

Bullseye's eyes grew wider, and he realized what he had done. He quietly began to sneak away from the two sleeping toys, fearing they would wake up and find him among the mess.

But the shower of rose petals had woken Buzz from his sleep. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, seeing a shower of red tissue papers falling down around him. He smiled at the simple beauty of it.

_Wait…_

Buzz jumped up from the pillow, realizing the papers were identical to the kind he had used to make the roses for Jessie. He sprinted to the television filled with fear.

Hope rose in him when he saw a bit of green stems, but his face fell when he realized the flowers had been destroyed. He spun around, looking for the toy who had done it. He saw a brown horse tiptoeing up the stairs.

"Bullseye!"

Bullseye froze, and turned around slowly. His eyes were wide and filled with guilt as he walked down the stairs to meet Buzz.

"Bullseye, did you do this?" Buzz asked, holding the green pipe cleaners in his hands "Did you tear apart the flowers that I had made for Jessie?" He struggled to keep from screaming.

Bullseye's big eyes grew sadder as he realized what he had really done besides making a mess. He nodded his head.

Buzz breathed loudly. He didn't know what he was going to do. "Okay. This is not good. Not goo-"

"Buzz?"

Buzz's rambling to himself was interrupted by a female voice. He turned to see Jessie awake and rubbing her eyes.

"Buzz what's going on? Why is there tissue paper everywhere? Did Bonnie's mom raid another gift store?"

Buzz didn't know how to respond.

"Uh, no Jessie."

He nodded toward the stairs to let Bullseye know he could leave. The horse walked away quietly. Buzz walked over to Jessie, still clutching the pipe cleaners in his hands.

"Um, well Jess... Remember how I said I was going to show you why I've been distant lately?"

Jessie nodded, still confused.

"Well Bullseye turned my reason…into his own personal playtime."

Jessie's eyes widened.

Buzz took a piece of tissue paper and crunched it into a ball. He stuck it to a twisted pipe cleaner.

"They were flowers, but now they're ju-"

Jessie pounced on Buzz and pressed her lips against his. Buzz lost his balance and they ended up on one another on the floor. But they kept kissing .

Jessie stopped after a few minutes "You made me flowers? That's the sweetest thing anyone's ever done for me."

"Really Jess?" A smile returned to his face.

"Well besides getting saved from a crate." She smirked "Thank you so much."

"But, they're all ruined. You're not upset?" Buzz asked.

Jessie took the crumpled flower Buzz had just assembled. "I ain't upset. And this one isn't ruined." She smiled "And I'm sure Bullseye had a hellavu time playing with them."

Buzz grinned "I love you Jess."

Jessie inhaled, surprised. But a warm wave emotions took over and she felt herself grinning back.

"I love you too, crazy space ranger."

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

**Sorry about not updating. Life gets crazy, and I get busy. Oh well. I'm feeling only one more chapter, which scares the heck out of me because it has to be super good! Ha well review please!**


	10. Advice

**Yes, it's the last chapter. :-( But I hope y'all like it! It's been great writing this story. More notes at the bottom. Enjoy!**

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

By ten all the toys were awake, anxiously awaiting Bonnie's return from her three day vacation with her parents. They had noticed that Buzz and Jessie were missing, but the death looks Woody gave them when they asked about them was enough to keep them from asking again, and they pretended everything was normal.

Nevertheless when Buzz and Jessie tried to sneak into Bonnie's bedroom unnoticed, they were bombarded immediately by curious toys.

"Jessie where were you? You didn't read us a bedtime story!" The peas in the pod asked a surprised Jessie.

"Buzz you missed it! I got to level sixteen on Bonnie's new computer game!" Rex said, waving his tiny arms rapidly in the air.

"Ah, young love." Mr. Pricklepants said, turning to Jessie, who had yet to speak "Your skin is aglow with the emotions of your heart for this space toy."

"I'm made of plastic." Jessie reminded him. But Mr. Pricklepants just wandered away, talking to himself about the mystery of courtship and love.

"Off getting lucky last night Buzz?" Mr. Potato Head nudged him in the side. "She's got a grin permanently cemented to her face."

Buzz stammered, trying to make an excuse, while Bullseye walked up to Jessie. He still had a sad look in his eye.

"Aw it's alright boy, don't be upset about the flowers." Jessie said, stroking Bullseye's mane. He continued to look shameful.

"But if you really feel that bad" she whispered, "I've got an idea of what you can do to make it up to me." She smiled.

Bullseye's eyes lit up and his tail began swishing back and forward as Jessie told him her idea.

Hamm walked up to Buzz, who was still attempting to make sad excuses. He and Buzz made eye contact, and Hamm raised his eyebrows up and down in a mischievous way. Then he simply walked off, without saying a word. Buzz's face turned red.

Chaos continued around the two overwhelmed toys until they were loudly interrupted.

"All right break it up guys!" Woody said, before looking and Buzz and Jessie, "I need to talk to them anyway. Buzz? Jessie? A word?"

The toys reluctantly went about their usual business, interest perking their thoughts. Jessie exchanged a confused look with Buzz, who shrugged in reply. Dolly bit her lip nervously; she knew what was coming.

Buzz and Jessie followed Woody to the other side of Bonnie's bed. Woody sighed, and tapped his boot against the floor in an annoyed manner.

"What happened last night?" Woody asked, pretending to be clueless. "No one could find you and-"

"Someone pushed us out the window!" Buzz exclaimed.

"Don't go blaming us for nothin'!" Jessie said, annoyed. "How were we supposed to get back inside?"

"I figured out that much of the story" Woody said "What I was going to say is when Dolly and I went looking for you why did we find you swapping saliva on the front porch?"

Buzz gulped. Jessie turned pink.

"You had no right to go spyin' on us!" She said.

"We had no idea where you were! I had every right." Woody said "And now that you two are probably filled with crazy annoying hormones for one another I think we should establish some rules regarding… public displays of affection." Woody said

Jessie rolled her eyes and Buzz was about to speak when something brown collided head-on with Woody. Hard. In a matter of seconds Woody flew up in the air from the force and landed on the other side of the room, out of sight. Bullseye flopped onto the ground, a bit dizzy from his impact with Woody. Buzz and Jessie started laughing hysterically at what had just happened; Jessie clutched her sides in pain from laughing. It took them several minutes to recover.

Buzz wiped his watery eyes "I guess we don't have to worry about Woody's rules after that." He chuckled.

Jessie walked up to Bullseye and rubbed his mane "Consider yourself forgiven for tearing up the flowers, partner."

Buzz lifted Jessie onto the windowsill. It was an unusually warm evening and the sun was setting outside. The room had a gorgeous pinky-orange glow bathing it, and the two toys sat down to admire the disappearing sun.

Bonnie had come home a few hours earlier, and was outside playing catch with her dad. The little girl threw the ball slowly and underhanded, but her father managed to catch it anyways and laughed. The two toys watched their exchange happily.

"You think she would ever throw us out?" Jessie said, watching the happy girl run across the yard in search of the baseball.

"Bonnie? Never." Buzz answered, sliding his arm around Jessie's waist. "Why do you ask?"

"I dunno." Jessie played with her fingers. "I guess it's just weird we were so afraid of losing each other, but we never even considered Bonnie separating us. And that's the most likely situation of them all."

Buzz looked at her "Jessie, she's not going to separate us. She's a great kid who we've got plenty of more time with, and she loves us."

Jessie smiled, but still looked a bit uneasy. Buzz took her hand in his and kept speaking. She leaned her head on his shoulder

"Some advice Jess. Don't worry about the future, because the present is pretty great right now." He said, a bit worried he was too cheesy.

To his surprise, Jessie laughed.

"Advice?" She asked, "Isn't that what got us into a big mess in the first place?"

Buzz grinned "I guess it did, didn't it?" He looked down at her head still on his shoulder.

"I guess the best advice to take…is your own."

Jessie's stomach filled with a warm ball of happiness.

"Now that's some pretty great advice, ranger." She said, not able to keep the smile off her face.

She lifted her head off his shoulder, but kept her hand in his.

"But I have some advice for you." She said mischievously, her eyes twinkling with bliss.

"And what would that be?" Buzz raised his eyebrows, but was unable to keep a serious face.

Jessie took off her hat and turned her seated body to face him.

"Kiss me."

Her face tinted pink as she spoke. Buzz put his hand on her shoulder, and smiled yet again.

"I think I'll take that advice."

And as their lips met, Buzz thought it was the best advice he had ever been given.

**0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**Yay! My first story is completed!**

**What do I do now? Oh yeah, I guess I write another story. **

**Thanks to everyone who has been so supportive of this story by reviewing/favoriting/alerting/messaging and all that lovely stuff. :D I'm so thankful for you guys! I'm actually kind of sad this is over, but I'm happy as well. I was going to write an epilogue, but I feel like another chapter would just ruin it. Besides, I like the way the story ended. Thanks again to all of you for being so amazing! I'll have another story up soon, promise :-)**

**-Mandy**


End file.
